monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lehall
Welcome Hello! Please add your questions, comments and requests to this page and I will address them as quickly as possible. Thanks, Lehall 21:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments, Blogs, and Badges Hi Lehall! I'm a member of Wikia's Community Support team, and wanted to respond to your questions on Kacieh's talk page. Here are some thoughts: #Yep, we can turn off article comments if you want. Doing so would turn on Talk Pages for each post (it's an either-or switch). It would ALSO make ALL comments that currently exist DISAPPEAR. So this is a huge decision. If you're absolutely sure, please discuss it with other admins and community members first and make sure they're okay with it. Then let me know. #Blogs are useful to other members for more than just badge collecting, so we don't like to remove them or lock them down. If it's bothering you that other blogs are cluttering up a the blog listing, how about creating a special blog listing page? You can do that at . Just decide on a special category for your announcement posts, and mark all your posts in that category. Then add a prominent link to your new blog listing page somewhere, such as in the navigation menu. On Community Central, we use these to populate the "Wikia News" navigation menu. #It's not really a terrible thing if people are making lots of blog posts to get badges. What matters more is that the wiki is looking good and users are participating. If you really ''think badges are causing problems, we can turn them off, but that doesn't sound like what you guys really want. I hope the blog listing page idea helps! If you have more questions or requests, let me know or get in touch via . --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the blog listing page, that is a perfect solution. I'm very happy to have people participating and contributing, but there's also a lot of noise and it detracts from the people who actually want to contribute. As far as comments go, I'm fine with leaving them on...here's a pretty good example of the kind of thing that makes me consider it. That's 49 spammy comments in a row, and it would have continued if I hadn't caught them in the middle of it and blocked them. They're not in a thread, so if I want to remove those comments, I have to go in and do it all individually...eek. Anyway, I will find a way to sort all that. Thanks for taking the time to answer my questions! -Lehall 00:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello HI Lehall- Saw your post on the community blog and just wanted to say hi! You've done an awesome job with this wiki so far!. I work for Wikia and wanted to suggest that you turn on Achivements for this wiki. They've been very sucessful at encouraging people to do more awesome edits and giving people some recognition for the great editing they've done. You can check them out on Twilight Wikior Glee Wiki to get a peak. I can enable these for you, just let me know. If there is anything else you need help on just shout. You can message me back here, I've added this to my watchlist so I know when you do! angies (talk) 20:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : Angies: Thank you for the kind words. I would love it if you could turn on achievements! I would really like to see more registered users signing up (we get a lot of drop-bys) and I think achievements would make a difference there. And I'll definitely contact you if I need anything else for the wiki! -- Lehall 04:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Done & Done, they are live.. You can customize them with unique names and images @ '''Special:AchievementsCustomize. '''Wishing you lots and lots of new editors :) angies (talk) 04:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, and btw- I just looked at the traffic #'s for this wiki and this wiki has gotten over 7,000 visitors in November and December so far and over 30,000 pageviews, that's AWESOME for a wiki that's really only two months old. You must be doing a great job getting the word out and getting other site to link to you :) angies (talk) 05:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Ok, one more thing! The portal template your using on the main page doesn't work from an iphone or any mobile phone. We recently released a bunch of new image gallery options and suggest you replace the portal template with a gallery. It will make it much easier for others (who don't know wikicode) to help you keep it up to date too!). The other super neat option is the new released slider gallery. You can see it in action on the Smurfs Wiki (and you can create one by clicking the gallery icon on the editor toolbar). Let me know if you need any help with those... I am afraid I am getting a bit addicted to this wiki so you may see me here more often :) angies (talk) 17:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Oh, wow. First of all, thanks for setting us up with achievements and giving me the heads up on the slider - I'd seen them on other wikis but didn't know how to get to them! Both of those will make a big difference. Too bad I can't give myself retroactive awards, I'd have nearly all of them! Second, the stats...I had no idea it was that popular, and my mind is totally blown. The whole reason I started this was because there was a lot of info floating around and no single source of info, so I imagine a lot of other people were needing the same thing! The wiki is among the top Google hits for just about every Monster High search term, and sometimes it's the only result. Lastly, welcome to the wiki! It is totally addictive, and there's always new stuff to do, either new products coming out or background info to add (my next big project to tackle is making templates for all the various employees of Mattel and the animation company, etc. and ''then filling in all the info, ahhhh...). Looking forward to seeing you around! :) -- Lehall 03:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Help me Strawberry Cupcake Kitten is deleting my pages and some useful info that i put on other pages on this wiki.Please tell him to leave my pages alone. MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, StrawberryCupcakeKitten is threating me!Please help! A comment on my talk page I'm going to settle some things RIGHT NOW. What you left on my talk page is considered harassment, and if I become an admin, I will be sure there is a zero tolerance policy on comments like that. If you breathe another insult again, I will see to it you are banned for at least a week. ' As for the pages, that was completely useless. Tell me, how is a page about ONE doll ever going to be useful? I don't think I'm "cool" for deleting a page, especially considered I can't delete it. I think I am a worthy editor who is doing his best to keep this wiki clean. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 20:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC). MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I suppose calling me a "horrible IDIOT" is fine? Lehall, I stand by what I said and I will not stand for any insult of any kind, especially the childish ones she left on my page. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 20:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Please dont let StrawberryCupcakeKitten become a admin.He would ban half the people that try to stand up to him on this wiki.He also commented to me that he would get me banned for trying to "harrass" him. MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) How is you calling me an idiot standing up to me? Lehall, please, I assure you I would not immediately ban anyone unless I had a good reason, and it never be permanent. MMFF keeps making useless pages, and then wants to resort to insults when people try to tell her the pages are unneeded. If she has somehow swayed your decision to make me an admin, just please find someone suited for the job. MMFF is a perfect example of why this wiki needs some authority. Maybe I was a little harsh on her, but she needed to be told that insulting someone over a page is never alright and needs to stop. I'll email you more details if you need, but I'm not airing this entire situation for everyone to see. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 20:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Private message how do you privet mesage someone how do you privet mesage some one?Meerkatmonster 16:19, December 30, 2011 (UTC)meerkatmonster Good Job Dear Lehall I've heard about you around monster high wiki and i think your its number #1 ghoul! Smashing' job, mate! how do you change Admin146 11:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Redirects May I enquire as to why misspellings are considered legitimate redirects? Parrotbeak 18:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Only because that's what people are typing in to try and find stuff, and I'd prefer to make it easy for them to get where they'd like to be. We're pretty vigilant with cleanups when people use, for example, Cleo De Nile rather than Cleo de Nile, but there are so many iterations of New Ghoul @ School (&c) that I've found it's easier to have contingencies. -Lehall 18:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't put NG'at'S up for deletion, I only asked it to be moved. While I didn't cry for its loss, I do concur that that's a redirect that c/should stay, because of '@' being a weird portion of a title. However, I see no point in keeping misspelled redirects that have no basis in canon or no longer have a relevant basis. I see those this wiki had have been removed already, so there's little point in me arguing over their existence. So, that sorta leaves me arguing that... I 'know' what I'm doing at least a significant amount of the time? If what I wanted gone is mostly gone and what I didn't want gone went without my input? Am I still doing stuff wrong that I need that warning? (It's fine if you say yes, but I'm genuinely confused here). Parrotbeak 19:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::First of all, you are doing an awesome job, and not doing anything wrong at all, so there's no worries there. You're far and away one of the top editors on the wiki and I do trust your judgment, so please don't feel aggrieved, because you and I are in agreement. :::I'm going through every single page on here right now to make sure it's all a clean and simple user experience to find information as quickly as possible. The note wasn't a warning at all, just a heads up since you're doing a lot of the same thing, and I didn't want there to be any crossed wires. (My reasoning for keeping all the random spellings, incidentally, is that I feel that redirects are more of a wiki maintenance thing than a canon/content thing.) -Lehall 19:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) UX I'd love to help, but... eh, what is/does a 'user experience' task force? Parrotbeak 14:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Love it! thanks so much for sharing with me...I am going to help you promote it with a Spotlight ad! great work... user:Bchwood Admin Dear Lehall I think I would be a great administrator. I love to make edits on the monster High wikia. I make sure I check it everyday and If there is any mess ups I help to fix them. Please give me a try -Orangegirl7 Not done yet Hi please can you ban ParrortBeak cause he has my name on his profile also his nasty and rude! Thank you -Freeawaystars (not logged in) Doll logs/diaries I've been going over the way this wiki organizes the MH diaries, notes, messages, and other stuff written on the doll boxes or packaged within. I have a few suggestions for improvement I'd like some feedback on. * The main diary pages are rather haphazardly named. The core line v1 dolls have no additional description to denote to what doll they belong and this is also true for the new character dolls from v2. Except for Clawd, whose diary is randomly specified as 'School's Out'. On top of that, the doll line specification sometimes is put before the character's name and sometimes behind. I.E., it's "Lagoona Blue's School's Out Diary", but "SDCC Ghoulia Yelps's Diary". Since every core line incarnation is officially nameless ('Basic' isn't any more canon or prominent than 'School's Out'), I propose treating the 'Basic' diaries the same way as the 'School's Out' and extending the 'School's Out' description to all dolls of the line. I.E., a page like "Draculaura's Diary" should be moved to "Basic Draculaura's Diary". "Draculaura's Diary" can be left as a redirect and v3 dolls' diaries should be left alone for now (I have a page ready, but its accuracy depends on what line the upcoming sister 2-packs belong to, so I'm refraining from doing any v3 info updates until confirmation). Which brings me to the next point: a standard for where to place the line notification in the title. I can't think of an argument that makes me favor one option over the other, so maybe you can decide on this. :That sounds like a good plan. Line notification is tricky...I think I prefer the order of name-line, ie Ghoulia Yelps's SDCC Diary. * While we're at the topic of line descriptions, the SDCC thing vs Exclusive merchandise thing appears rather confusing to me. There's a lot of exclusive merchandise out, reserving the page for just the Comic-Con dolls is counter-intuitive. I suggest moving it to 'San Diego Comic-Con merchandise' on account that we have no reason to expect Mattel will create exclusive merchandise for other events (otherwise we could move it to 'Event merchandise', but I prefer to seek unity with the line descriptions while we can). What we can expect though, is that Mattel will release the same characters as event-exclusives in the future, so I think it would be an idea to move Frankie's and Ghoulia's diary page to 'SDCC 2010 Frankie Stein's Diary' and 'SDCC 2011 Ghoulia Yelps's Diary'. :Agreed. * Looking at the Diary template and the semi-announcement of a fourth core line incarnation, I think it'd be a good time to look at the aesthetics of the template. The more rows, the more obstructive the template looks. It might be an idea to split off the Comic-Con exclusive diaries into their own template, since the rest of the Diary template only covers the core line diaries. Also, it will make a difference if the 'School's Out' notifications are filtered out so that each diary image link only has the characters' name written underneath, which costs less space. That is, if it is possible to write the core line incarnation's name in front of the incarnation row. That ought to give people a clearer idea of what each row represents. : I'll split them off and make that text change, it's a pretty quick edit. Let me know if you have any other ideas for how that might be formatted in the future as it grows...should the Basic diaries have the images, while the others are text-only? Should each character have their own diary template for use on their individual pages?...something to think about. * Is there a specific reason to write 'Diary' with a capital rather than 'diary' in the page titles? And do we want links within the diary pages? I find those to be distracting and without much function. :I set them all up with capitalized titles because I was trained in AP style (for journalism); that's the only reason they're like that. I've seen some of your edits so I think your instinct with links is correct - ie, don't link every single mention of Clawdeen, but do link "that mysterious zombie boy" with Don of the Dead, since we surmise it's the same person. * I don't think the 'Doll Diaries' page fulfills any role with the existence of the 'MH Diaries' page. All it is is a page containing a template, and nothing else. I made 'Doll logs' as a page to list all the types of texts that come with the dolls on as a sort of more inclusive replacement, so I don't think we have a reason to keep 'Doll Diaries'. Not sure if the diary image link in character profiles should then go to 'Doll logs' or 'MH Diaires'. :I think I agree. It was set up to be a landing page with the idea that the full list of entries is an overwhelming entry point, but it makes sense to remove the extraneous layer. So I'd say, profiles should go to MH Diaries. I'd like to work in Doll logs to the profiles and that page too...any suggestions? * Speaking of 'MH Diaries', how about moving it to 'Diary continuity'? I've been thinking the MH wiki could use some pages to lay out at least the main three continuities (diary, webisodes and books), and the 'MH Diaries' page already fulfills that role. :That's a VERY good idea. I don't know about the name change because I don't think the casual browser would understand that there are different continuities, so I'll have a think about it. ::That also reminds me, do you think we should do an overall "On this day" calendar that would be displayed on the front page? There are enough birthdays and diary entries to make up a loose timeline, ie 'The Ghouls went to Gloom Beach'. * If you have time, could you please move the template on 'Frankie Stein's Diary' up to the top of the page? Parrotbeak 20:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Done! ::Thank you for the quick reply and the work on Frankie's page. ::Name-line order is fine by me. ::I just noticed your work on the Diary template. While I'm grateful for your quick action, I do not agree with the new ordering. I may not have been clear, but 'Basic' and 'School's Out' are both non-official terms to describe two different, officially defined incarnations of the core line, which is inherently nameless. The name 'Basic', while giving the impression it covers all the non-themed first dolls of characters released, does not do that in a sense that coincides with the actual sets. 'Basic' is the fan-name given to the original eight non-themed dolls and as such a leftover term from simpler times. When a new set of non-themed dolls were released and some of them were the same characters from the first line, 'School's Out' was invented to distinguish between the same-character dolls from 'Basic'. Without immediate conflict, Abbey, Spectra and Clawd can be called 'Basic', but that puts a very difficult (at least from wiki perspective) to maintain spin on the way 'Basic' and 'School's Out' as names are used. 'Basic' and 'School's Out' are both core sublines that can be efficiently defined by release period, marketing and diary content. Splitting the three new faces out and putting them with the old crew is like putting y9, y10 and y11 with group x rather than with group y simply because there's no x9, x10 and x11. Similar content is needlessly pulled apart to fill only a theoretical gap. It also leaves the weird implication that 2-packs like Clawd and Draculaura and presumably Clawdeen and Howleen contain dolls from separate lines. Or if those two merely as a result of the 2-pack are considered part of the new line... well, then it becomes very complicated to define. Perhaps 'Basic' and 'School's Out' can further help explain the consideration. Even if you would not agree with these definitions of 'Basic' and 'School's Out' from a personal perspective, I think you'll agree that for the sake of wiki organization and sincerity to the official splits in the core line it's more efficient to go with this and keep it as a note on the doll line pages that what constitutes 'Basic' is not the same everywhere (i.e., on places where people don't have to think about the implications of calling a doll 'Basic' or 'School's Out'). ::I think the Diary template images should stay. They make the template look nice and given an immediate idea about the diary's identity. ::I think diary templates for characters could be of use in the future, but the matter is oganized well now when a character has two 'full' diaries tops. Perhaps Clawdeen should get her own template if her next doll has its own diary, but that's something we'll have to wait and see. ::I forgot about vaguely described matters in diaries. I do agree they should be linked. ::I'll have to finish up Doll logs first and have it clear what material is out there before I can give any thoughts on how to work them into character articles. ::I've been intending to write 'Monster High (franchise)' for a while now and within a section on continuities. With that, I think an article ending in 'continuity' should not be surprise-find, even to a casual browser. ::I think a timeline on the front page is nice, but there's a bit of a thing that we'll likely need two: one for real-world stuff and one for fictional stuff. Mixing those up would get messy real quick. Could that be made to work? Parrotbeak 15:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I can't move most diary pages myself because the pages are locked, so if you agree with the plan as is, please go ahead. Also: :::Frankie Stein's 2010 Diary still needs "__TOC__ =Frankie Stein's Diary=" deleted from the coding. :::SDCC Frankie Stein's Diary is laid out wrongly. "My first - Frankie Stein" should be under the Cover header. And the date should be a header itself. :::Most diary pages lack the cover notification. Those are: *Frankie Stein's 2010 Diary: Why would anyone want to read someone else's diary without asking first? *Clawdeen Wolf's 2010 Diary: This is my diary. If you want your life to last longer than it takes to read it. You won't. *Holt Hyde's Diary: It'll burn me up if you read without asking. *Draculaura's 2010 Diary: Volume one thousand five hundred and ninety-nine...and three quarters *Lagoona's 2010 Diary: Hey, Brah! If you find my diary please return it to me when you're done reading it. Lates *Deuce Gorgon's Diary: Keep your eyes off my journal or you'll spend the rest of your life as a lawn ornament. *Ghoulia Yelps's Diary: The private thoughts of Ghoulia Yelps. Please refrain from reading my diary. *Cleo de Nile's 2010 Diary: For royal eyes only! Hope you can find the time to fix this. Oh, and I think I'm done with thinking up wiki rules, so it's up to you now to approve or remove. Parrotbeak 16:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Things are busy right now but I'll try to do them by the end of today at the latest. Thank you! -Lehall 17:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) plz ban parrortbeak his nasty to me please ban parrortbeak if deletes edits i do that are good! please ban parrortbeak cause we had a arugement and he has my name on his page i dont want it there i always want it to be gone but he always put it back i dont like it ! thanks please do somthing about parrotbeak his calling me nasty names i have prove! DO SOMTHING ABOUT PARROTBEAK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! His nasty to me and deletes my things that I put about the dolls and chartcers how ever you spell it! He deletes good triva i put look at his pages and see all the complaints his got! 'HI WHAT IS AN ADMIN??? CAN U BECOME ONE??? IF SO HOW??? FROM HELLO55522 hi i have created a new wiki called monster high characters and specials!!! feel free to add a page! from hello55522 Tank you for making this wiki. Hi Laura, do you have a winner in the contest???? Let me know! Cheers, User:Bchwood Request Dear Lehall I am not really qualified or fast enough to make the new pages for new episodes. I want to make a serious page about the company that made Monster High. I want your permition to write the page and tips on how it should look. I would appreciate you coments on my talk page. Sincerely BANED4LIFE Hi! I transcribed the Werecats' Diary. I'm not sure how to integrate it into the rest of the pages, though, since their pages are locked and I assume you guys have a method for making your own thumbnails for diary links. I just wanted to make sure you knew so no one else had to go through the trouble, and to doublecheck that it's formatted correctly. :) Rudebega 04:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could teach me how to make a template for a favorite character because wouldn't it be cool if you could have a template with a picutre of Frankie or anyone saying that they are your favorite character? If you go on the How To Rock wikia,you'll see the templates when you edit ParrotBeak Hello,I'm Monster High1031 and I like to adress the problem with ParrotBeak.He is deleting many pages,he Bullying girls,and he thinks he is the best person in the world.So please Bann hime for at LEAST 2 Weeks.I mean he made a contributeor stop comming to the MH wikia because he kept saying and doin mean things. That is bullying and I will tell lehall about that. I too lost a user friend that left because of parrotbeak don't worry we will all stop him being a bully. Great Job Tanks for making this wiki website Lehall we all appreciate it. BANED4LIFE 00:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Bullying Hey lehall, this is pooja681 and I just wanted to report a problem that this wikia is facing and it's bullying. Bullying as affected us by making other users leave this wikia and feel ashamed about who they are. I had a friend named mhabbeybominable and she left this wikia just cause some User bullied her and wouldn't leave her alone which made her insecure about herself so she banned herself. On other talk pages people left that they are banning themselves cause a user has made them feel insecure. I just want to help and make a difference. And I'm guessing that about 90 percent of the people on this wikia are just kids and they have to worry that another user might bother them with hateful comments. So all I want is for u to really take caution and keep on look for users who you see are bullying others. I got inspired to stop bullying when I saw a video on YouTube called drusila and nessy kind campaign. I now realize that we need to stop bullying and bring the light back on the world. I want users to feel happy about who they are and monster high was created to make people realize that everyone has flaws but we are all unique. So please read this lehall and help me stop bullying on this wikia. Bring other users back! Do something! Hi I find it very annoying that your not doing any thing about ParrotBeak your not doing ANYTHING. No offensie but how many times do I have to complain ? Please do something at least ban him! Ya seriously parrotbeak needs to be banned please he is causing a lot of bullying Disgusting Trolling going on... Sorry if this is in the wrong place--- ALL the Boy character profile pages ( mainly Deuce, Gill, Heath, and Clawd ) have some sick people posting either blatent swearing/cussing or sexual spam...and it is repeated over and over in true Troll fashion. :( Please delete it!!! 10:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Parrotbeak Lehall if u ever get a chance please read this. Parrotbeak has been a real jerk ever since u left for the time. He lied to sck saying that I tried to hack into his account and get to his password. But I never did that and I'm terrible at technology so he just got me banned for no reason. He lies, cheats, bashes, and annoys anyone who shares their opinion on anything. I thought comments were for sharing opinions not being bashed cause that is what u think. Please ban parrotbeak I think he should be banned for the way his temper is and he treats others badly and bashes for no good reason. Please ban him. Thanks for reading this Hey ghoul! :) Just wanted to say Hi... Smooches, Draculaura How are you lately? Draculaura655 21:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) hi I sent a email to u and do u have a Google+? hiiii i love monster high Hello, Lehall I’m Joe I would like to make a request to become a comment moderate or whatever it’s called, I am making this request as I would like to crack down on the mermaid spam along with various other comments and users, because I personally believe that you and the other admins have enough to do without moderating the comments and patrolling for fights and swearing. Please consider my request. Cat-man1990 19:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Cat-man1990Cat-man1990 19:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Fight ? Again ? Hi it's -- 15:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) just saying there's been a fight or argument in toralei's wiki pg. the fight is about their opinions about toralei I think some people wish to get banned at least for 2 days Sincesierily -- 15:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sara Excuse me............ Can you ban Globaluna?She banned me for months for vandalism on The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki, and I only put one comment on the whole wiki! 05:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Did you create this wiki Are you an admin MonsterHighFan2306 (talk) 12:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I noticed that you wrote one of your comments, but the comment box itself was not the normal, drab, grey... It was blue! That's sooooo cool! :3 How in the world did you do that? I've seen other users on other wikis do it, but I've never bothered to ask and this is the final time I'm going to let it go! I must know how to do it! :D It's sooo... epicly epic! -XoXo (talk) 18:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) hi!904nyc904 (talk) 21:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I accidently added a photo I wasn't supposed to.Could you please delete it?Not that one below though. A Request From Wikia Hi Lehall, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 19:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello how are ya? i really like your profile pic. we should talk!!' AliensInTheEnd (talk) 20:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd